Comment faire un ange déchu
by Mei Black
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke veut Naruto et qu'il demande conseil a Shikamaru, cela donne des idées ...


Alors voila ma première fic dites moi quoi si vous le lisez ^^

Je préviens cette fic est yaoi et - 18 ans alors si cela ne vous conviens pas passer !!!!

Comment faire un ange déchu

Moi Sasuke, 17 ans, suis revenu à Konoha et j'ai tué celui qui devait être mort. Je suis tombé, comme on pourrait dire : très bas. Tout les soirs, je traîne dans les « mauvais quartiers », les bars surtout, j'ai touché à tout : sexe, drogue et alcool. La drogue, j'ai essayé une à deux fois, mais fini, je n'aime pas trop. J'adore le saké, ça me fais oublier. Et maintenant sexe ; j'ai eu tout le monde, filles et garçons. Alors petite liste : Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata (un elle était vachement bourrée, deux Neji était en mission et ne la jamais su), alors en même temps j'ai eu Shikamaru et Chôji (c'était lors de ma première dose de drogue), Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Garaa (si, si !), et j'ai eu encore d'autre personnes sans importance. Sinon, j'ai eu des avances de quelques « vieux » genre Kakashi, l'ero-sennin (fallait s'en douter), Gai (par l'intermédiaire de son élève préférer), Kurenai, Anko, même la première assistante de la vielle Tsunade (me souvient plus de son nom). Mais je n'ai pas accepté, je n'aime pas les vieux. Tout ça me vaut le surnom de « bête de sexe », ils ne le crient pas sur tout les toits car sinon je les tuerais vite fait, bien fait, j'ai tout de même une réputation à garder pour l'ange que j'aime.

Et oui, on y vient, malgré ma réputation « secrète », il y à tout de même un ange que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Ces sourires m'emplis de bonheur, sa joie est mon rayon de soleil, mais plus que tous, ce sont ces yeux, bleu profond, je pourrais mourir noyer dans cette océan avec ce petit coin de tristesse. J'imagine que vous avez deviné qui c'est ? Et oui, c'est l'ange qui abrite un démon : Naruto. Mais nous sommes dans deux mondes opposés, on pourrait lui donner le bon dieu sans confessions, alors que moi ...

Bon voilà, je l'aime depuis que je suis revenu, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je fantasme sur lui et j'enrage de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui porte. On se voit de plus en plus depuis que je suis de retour, on s'entraîne toujours ensemble, profitant à chaque fois d'être très proche de lui. Aussi pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le toucher le plus longtemps. Je l'aide plus souvent pour le taijutsu (je l'ai perfectionné en échange de cours très « particulier » à Lee), lui montrant les coups le plus lentement possibles. Lors de ces moments-là, je me retiens énormément de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Surtout en été car évidement il fait trop chaud et on est en short, voir son torse si musclé, si fin, si bronzé, rien que d'y penser… Mais bon, heureusement que cela ne dure qu'une saison.

Il y a eu une chose, ça c'est passé hier, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ça ma fait vraiment réaliser a quel point je l'aimais. On était à l'entraînement, et je lui avais montré une nouvelle technique. Mais à la fin au lieu d'aller à Ichiraku, il s'est installé contre un arbre et il ma invité à m'asseoir près de lui.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a, tu n'a pas faim ? lui ais-je alors dis.

- Non, j'avais juste envie de te parler.

Je ne vous dis pas qu'à ce moment-là, mon cœur à raté au moins 10 battements.

- Ha bon, et de quoi ?

- Tu sais, je m'en veux toujours de ces 3 années, on a raté tellement de trucs…

Ho ho, de quels « trucs » il parle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? on est occupé de rattraper tout ça, non ?

- Oui, oui, je sais mais on aurait pu apprendre des nouvelles techniques, car j'y ai pensé il y à pas longtemps, je ne sais pas si tu t'en ais souvenu, quand j'ai voulu te retenir, tu as fais le chidori et moi le rasengan, es-ce que tu te souviens de ce que cela à produit ? c'étais super puissant, imagine si on trouve comment les rassemblés, c'est sur que je serais un puissant Hokage !

Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, il n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche et moi, il n'y pense pas ?

- Ho oui, c'est vrai, mais il faudrait que tu ais le sharingan car le chidori ne se fait pas sans.

- Zut ! c'est vrai, mais c'est pour cela aussi que je te demande de l'aide.

Me dit-il en passant une main dans l'arrière de ces cheveux et en me faisant un sourire de 10 km.

- Alors tu va m'aider ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas.

Désolé, mais je ne peux pas résister à ces gestes. Son sourire s'est allongé encore plus (je me demande comment il fait) et il ma sauter dans les bras ! Une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'est manifestée...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi, on va à Ichiraku ?

Fallait bien l'arrêter non ? Sinon il y aurait eu un viol !

- Oui ! miam, j'ai trop faim !

- J'espère que tu as pris ton porte-monnaie avec…

Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin car je connais déjà la réponse.

- Justement je voulais te demander si…

- Ca va j'ai compris, mais faudrait que tu me rembourse un de ces jours.

- Mais Sas'ke, ce n'est pas de ma faute, à chaque fois c'est l'Ero-sennin qui me prend tout quand on part en mission, il me prend tout alors qu'il y à plein de zéro après le 1 sur son livret !

Ne me demander pas de redire ce qu'il à dit car mon esprit n'à plus réagit avec le Sas'ke, il ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça avant !!! Après qu'il m'ais sauté dans les bras et ce petit surnom la, j'aurais grand besoin d'une douche froide. Bon, maintenant faudrait que je me calme sérieusement là car sinon je risque de faire des choses pas très nettes.

Après avoir mangé avec mon bel ange, je me dirige vers la demeure d'une forte tête, j'ai nommé Shikamaru. Lui au moins pourrais m'aider à ce que cet ange soit à moi, après tout je l'ai aidé à avoir Temari. Oups ! Ne dites à personne, c'étais un secret. Bon voilà que je toque à ça porte et c'est une tête endormie qui me dit :

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Oh ! réveilles-toi, j'ai besoin de tes conseils et de ta tête !

- Mmh ? Ouais, rentre.

Et donc je franchi la porte d'un vieil ami, il me fait assoir a sa table et me propose a boire que je refuse poliment, enfin…,

- Voilà, si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est pour quelque chose de grave. Mais promet-moi que cela restera entre nous.

Il prit un air sérieux en croyant que c'était au sujet d'une mission.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Chouette, j'ai toute son attention.

- Bon voilà, tu dois d'abord savoir que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et ça, depuis longtemps.

Il tira une énorme drôle de tête en me répondant :

- Non mais ce n'est encore que pour tes histoires de cul ? Et aussi, depuis quand la bête de sexe est amoureux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour des histoires de cul et je te prie de ne plus m'appeler comme cela car sinon je devrais te tuer. Même si tu es un ami, tu le sais très bien !

Il reprit son air sérieux et entama la discussion.

- Hum désolé, mais bon sang, vraiment, de qui tu peux bien être amoureux ? tu as bien eu tout le monde non ?

- Non, pas tout le monde, pas Naruto.

Lui dis-je en rougissant. Il étouffa un rire puis me dis :

- Tu dois vraiment être amoureux de lui car tu rougi et je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Hé bien voilà, tu connais ma réputation, non ? enfin tu comprends, ça ne pourras jamais marcher. Imagine, un ange avec un démon !

Il rigola avec la dernière phrase que j'avais dite.

- Quel jeu de mot, tu ne sais pas par hasard que ton « ange » abrite un démon ?

- Ha, ha, justement, il en à bien assez avec un démon, alors un deuxième…

- Alors faut le faire tomber !

Je n'avais pas trop compris là.

- Quoi ? Faire tomber qui ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Naruto, en faire un ange déchu…

Il m'expliqua alors le plan…

Le lendemain, je me mis alors a la tâche et préparais la phase 1:approcher l'ange et l'amadouer (mots de shikamaru) l'ayant déjà assez bien approcher, je trouve, je vais donc l'amadouer sous le conseil de ce cher shikamaru

_-l'amadouer, comment je dois faire ça ?_

_-heu je ne sais pas moi, fait des choses quotidiennes qui lui donnerais envie d'en avoir tout les jours_

_-c'est à dire ? _

_-ho t'es nul toi, par exemple lui écrire des petits mots le matin a son réveil, lui proposer de se promener au clair de lune, passer des nuits chez toi,..._

_-ça va, ça va n'en dit pas plus sinon je vais rêver éveillé _

_-quoi?_

_-laisse tomber, bon je vais commencer par les petits mots du matin, mais comment faire, je suis sensé être réservé moi _

_-hé bien, tu commence par des mots simples et anonymes que tu déposera a coté d'un petit déjeuner tout préparer..._

_-hé je ne sais pas faire la cuisine moi !_

_-laisse moi finir, si tu veux en bas de ma rue a droite, il y a une boulangerie. Et après quand il commence a t'en parler, tu fais, non pas l'ignorant, mais tu ne dis rien: ni oui, ni non. et après dans tes petits mots tu précise un peu plus et voila il te demandera quoi et tu joueras sur : que ça fait trois ans que vous ne vous êtes plus vu et que tu te sens désolé pour lui_

_-ça me conviens parfaitement, mais dis moi comment tu as fait pour savoir tout ça en une fois ?_

_hé bien je fais ça aussi pour temari........_

Me voila donc maintenant occupé d'écrire la 130eme lettre (non, je n'exagère pas) qui cette fois est la bonne. J e l'emballe avec son petit déjeuner ramen, bien chaud et boîte de lait bien frais accompagné de couverts et le reste pour que tout soit prêt a l'emploi quand il se réveillera ( je me suis souvenu juste a temps qu'il mangeais aussi des ramens au matin). Je sais, ça fait bizarre par rapport a mon aspect, mais bon, je l'aime. je vais chez lui et prépare tout, puis me met dans un coin a l'extérieur pour pouvoir bien l'observer sans qu'il me voie.

Il se réveilla et pris une douche (ce que j'aimerais l'y accompagner) puis il vit ma petite « préparation » et le mot. Il le lit a voix haute :

Bonjour Naruto,

J'espère que ce petit déjeuner te fera plaisir. Bon, je sais, tu dois sûrement manger ça tous les matins, mais en plus il y a une boîte de lait frais. Ca te changera des maux de ventre. Passe une bonne journée.

Il chercha l'expéditeur et haussa les épaules (vraiment, 129 feuilles de papier pour rien, ha ! je suis de mauvais poils). Puis « enfourna » mon petit déjeuner tout préparé (doublement choqué). Je décidais donc de rentrer cher moi afin de me préparer pour notre entraînement quotidien. Pour une fois je fus en retard et il me regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

- hé bien Sasuke, tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ?

- hun.

Il n'a plus rien dit à ça, bizarre. On fit l'entraînement mais pas par rapport aux autres fois ou je lui montrai en douceur, ou je le laissai parfois gagner, ou encore je lui faisais des micro-sourires, la j'étais froid, dur et distant. Il le remarqua, car à la fin il me dit :

- Qu'es-ce qu'il ne va pas, t'es bizarre ce matin, dis moi.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très doux et rassurant que je n'avais jamais connu. Vite faut trouver une excuse.

- heu… j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit

- Des cauchemars ?

- Oui !( heureusement qu'il à donner une raison même si ça fait chochotte)

- Bon, pour te redonner le sourire, je t'emmène à Ichiraku. Hier soir j'ai fais une petite mission et j'ai gagné assez pour pouvoir te payer un bol de nouilles.

Rien que le fait qu'il m'a invité a manger un bol de nouilles, et qui plus est que c'est lui qui le paie, à réussi à faire descendre d'au moins 3/4; ma mauvaise humeur.

- D'accord, ça va et le voila ton sourire.

J'avais essayé de faire un de ces sourires de 10km, mais je crois que ça n'avais pas trop réussi car il était plié en 4 devant moi.

- Ben quoi, je l'ai fait ton sourire !

- Oui, mais désolé, les grands sourires, ça ne vas que pour moi.

Me dit-il alors en montrant que c'est sa spécialité à lui.

- Ho ça va maintenant, je te fais plus de sourires.

Je repris mon air sérieux et je parti donc en direction de « notre » restaurant, quand il me sauta sur le dos.

- Non mais qu'es-ce que tu fous ? t'as pas fini avec ces trucs de gamin ?

Il mit ces 2 doigts contre les commissures de mes lèvres et les étira en un grand sourire forcé.

- Ha, je croyais que tu ne souriais plus ?

- Je serais le premier a Ichiraku et tu vas voir je mangerais tout tes bols de ramens.

Je suivis mes paroles par des gestes et il me rattrapa en un rien de temps mais j'y suis arrivé 5sec avant lui.

- Comme d'habitude, je t'ai battu

- Ho ça va, vient que je te paie un bol de ramen.

Je mangeais donc mon bol et le terminais alors que lui étais déjà au 3ème ! Je décidais de tenter un truc : prendre dans son bol.

- Non mais qu'es-ce que tu fou ? (ouha ! je suis sourd !)

- Qu'es ce que je t'ai dit, si j'y arrive le premier, je mange ton bol !

Il rouspéta mais me laissa continuer ! Donc je m'installais mieux à côté de lui et savoura ce moment. Ouf qu'il n'a rien dit, sinon je n'aurais pus savourer ce doux instant. Finalement, nous sommes rentrer chacun de notre côté en se disant au revoir (hé ouais, il n'y a rien eu d'autre snif).

Quelques jours plus tard, je me mis donc à la

Phase 2 : Faire descendre l'ange du ciel

- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Lui demandais-je alors.

- Hé bien je ne sais pas moi tu lui apprends des choses pas très catholiques ou sinon dans des endroits qu'il ne fréquente presque jamais et toi si…

- Ha ! ca j'ai ma petite idée, je suis un habitué dans une boîte qui n'a pas très bonne… comment je pourrais dire, réputation. Mais tu ne crois pas que ce sera dangereux pour lui, ou qu'il ait des problèmes,…

- Non, si tu y es en habitué, il devrait être en parfaite sécurité ! rigola t-il.

- Mais j'ai quand même peur qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi quand je l'emmènerais là-bas… M'inquiétais-je alors.

- Ho tu es fatiguant ! tu oublie que tu pourras danser avec lui…

- Ok !!! la tu m'as convaincu !

Maintenant, c'est d'un pas rapide que je me dirige chez lui à 10h du soir et poireaute devant chez lui en me demandant comment vais-je l'invité ?

1 : Salut Naruto, dis ça te dirais de venir boire un verre avec moi ? (Hum, ca ne va pas.)

2 : Salut, je m'ennuyais et je voulais te demander, tu voudrais faire une promenade avec moi ? (Bof ce n'est pas pour une promenade ! )

3 : Salut, ferme les yeux, je t'emmène dans un endroit secret ! (Non, non, non, ca fait fille !)

4 : Viens sans discuter, je t'emmène dans un endroit cool. (Ce n'est pas un kidnapping !)

5 : … Ho zut ! Je n'ai pas d'idées !!!!!!!!!!

Je regardais mes pieds en me demandant :

- Je vais dire quoi alors…

- Salut Sasuke ! Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je t'ai vu devant ma porte, alors je te dis tu peux rentrer hein ! Il me fit un sourire petit et discret comme je les aime tant.

- Heu… je voulais te demander… venir avec moi… endroit cool…pour boire un verre… oui ? Mince ! J'ai tout mélangé et en même temps, tout foirer !

- Heu, d'accord, attend que je mette quelque chose de plus convenable. Dit-il en rougissant.

Heu attendez, rougissant ? Pourquoi ça ? HAAA !!!! Je vais exploser !!! Il vient de sortir de sa douche ou de son bain et il n'a qu'une serviette de bain sur lui et en plus ces cheveux dégoulinent légèrement…. Hooooo, je vais craquer, je vais lui sauter dessus !

- Heu ok ça va, je t'attends dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit avec un simple jeans et un t-shirt noir (simple, mais magnifique !). Ensuite, sur le chemin, nous sommes restés silencieux. Lorsque nous y sommes arrivé, il regarda l'endroit puis me regarda d'un air bizarre. Il n'a dit mot mais j'avais compris à son regard toute les questions qui passaient dans sa tête. Moi, je baissais la mienne et dit :

- Heu, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais c'est un endroit où on ne rencontrera personne pour nous ennuyer et puis, j'espère que tu ne seras pas fâcher mais sache que ma famille y étais habituée et donc moi aussi…

- Mais non me fit-il avec un grand sourire (que je ne vis pas malheureusement, j'ai la tête baissée, peur de sa réaction). Et puis ça me feras un endroit en plus a visiter !

Je relevais ma tête et le regardas dans les yeux je lui fis un sourire et je rentrais donc en premier. Dès que j'ai franchi les portes, je fis un regard meurtrier à toute l'assemblée qui en disait long mais que tout le monde compris lorsque Naruto se fit apparaître derrière moi. On s'installa a une table et commandai des verres.

- T'inquiète pas, je paie. Et tu ne me dois rien. Tu veux quoi ?

- Heu… la même chose que toi.

Ha bon ? On va se marrer. Je filais au bar et rapportais la boisson la plus alcoolisée (hé oui, autorisation spéciale). Je la lui donnais et attendis qu'il la bu. Mais il me regarda avec des yeux, l'air de dire : Et toi ? Alors je portais le verre à mes lèvres et lui fit un sourire. On a bu nos verre après une demi-heure de temps (on en a pris plusieurs) et l'effet commençais déjà a se faire ressentir et je lui proposais donc de danser un peu. Il me suivit sur la piste et on dansa je divaguais a cause de l'alcool mais me sentir tout contre lui, me fit monter au 7eme ciel (façon de parler). Puis je me suis souvenu qu'on est rentrer chez nous et là, je vient a peine de me réveiller. Je filait dans la salle de bain pour voir qu'elle tête j'ai, mais la porte est fermée. Alors je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, attendez, demi-tour, la porte de la salle de bain fermée ? En plus, il y a l'eau qui coule ? Ni une, ni deux je toque à la porte mais aucune réponse. Plein de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais une plus importante : es-ce que c'est Naruto ? J'attendis donc devant cette fichue porte au moins 10 min (purée, cette personne met longtemps surtout quand on attend ça fait plus long). Puis ma joie fut grande lorsqu'une tête blonde sorti de ma salle de bain et me dit

- Salut Sasuke, bien dormi ?

- Heu, …oui, … et toi ?

- Super ! faudra qu'on retourne en soirée, parce qu'avec toi, on se marre vraiment bien ! ! hooo, pourquoi je me rappelle plus de rien, et qu'es ce qu'il faisait dans ma salle de bain ?

- Désolé Naruto, mais je me souvient plus de rien….

- C'est vrai ? faut dire aussi qu'avec tout ce qu'on a but, mais là, je crois que tu dois aller dans la salle de bain alors je te raconterais tout après au tit dèj'

- Ok

C'est vrai qu'il va me falloir remettre mes idée en place avec une bonne douche en rapidos car il y a mon ange qui attend dans MA cuisine. Après 4min 26, (j'ai regarder l'heure et je n'ai jamais été aussi vite !) je me dirige vers la cuisine en espérant qu'il est toujours là. Je franchi la porte et oui il est toujours la avec un grand sourire et un bol de nouilles fumant devant lui. (comment il en a trouver ? je pensait pas en avoir)

- Coucou, dis tu sais que tu habite à 2pas de chez Ichiraku donc je nous ai pris des bol ça te dérange pas ?

- Heu non mais tu sais je ne mange pas des nouilles moi au petit déjeuner …

- Pas grave moi je mangerais bien ton bol si t'es pas content ! et sans que je n'ai rien su dire en retour, il le prit et le mangea ! alors je me fit une tasse de café et la but en mangeant un croissant

- Bon, maintenant, tu peut m'expliquer cette soirée ?

- Ok si tu veux, alors d'abord…

- Heu, attend une seconde, comment ça se fait que toi tu te souviens de la soirée ?

On se dirigeait dans le salon, ayant fini le tit dèj'.

- Ben c'est mon ti renard Kyuubi qui ma tout raconter.

Il a dis cela comme si c'étai la chose la plus simple du monde ! Moi si j'avais un tel démon dans le ventre je flipperais grave.

- Ok vas-y continue …

- Bon on a dansé et tout ça tu te souviens non ? après on a continué entre boissons et danses a ce qui parait on était le couple le plus chaud ! (hi hi hi il rougi ! c'est trop mignon) mais faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit… puis on a dansé et fait les fou dans la rue et on est rentré chez toi on a rigolé comme des dingues et on a été dormir.

- C'est tout ?

Et moi qui espérais plus je ne me savais pas si simple j'aurais pensé que je lui aurais sauté dessus !

- Ben non, il baissa sa tête, en fait il ma raconter quelque chose mais je ne le crois vraiment pas, enfin je ne sais vraiment plus...

- Vas-y dit, on verra.

Y aurait-il de l'espoir ? Pitié faites que oui.

- Hé bien, il dit qu'on se serrait embrasser...

Youpie !!!! Bon reprenons notre sérieux.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hé bien, je me suis dit que ce n'est pas possible, on est comme des frères et puis on est deux garçons, je crois qu'il ma fait une blague.

- Et alors tu ne crois pas qu'on est justement trop proche et puis, ça te fait quoi que deux garçons soient ensemble ?

- Heu... ouais...désolé...j'ai mal résonné...mais tu ne crois pas que nous deux...enfin ce n'est pas possible on est comme chien et chat, aller, oublions ça.

Hein ?! Ce n'est pas son sourire de 10km qui va me faire capituler, tous ça pour en arriver la, pas question !

- Non, pourquoi on devrait oublier, c'était quand même notre deuxième baiser !

- Ha non le premier c'étais un accident ! et puis figures toi que je m'étais bien fait frappé après ! ha ha ha ! Et puis notre deuxième, hé bien, on ne s'en souvient même pas et on en plus, on ne sait même pas s'il y a eu lieu.

Il fit une mine mi boudeuse, mi sérieuse. Alors je décidai de prendre les choses en main et lui fit notre 2ème ou 3ème baiser peu importe. Ca ce fit vite et amoureusement, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes et je commençais à les embrasser mais il garda sa bouche fermée. Alors je me retirai et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

- Et voila comme ça ce n'est pas un accident et tu t'en souviendras !

- Heu...mais...

Il se mit à rougir énormément et fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru, il mit ces deux main à coter de ma tête et me rendit mon baiser, cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui me demanda l'accès a ma bouche. Tandis que nos langues formèrent un ballet, ces mains descendirent dans mon cou et les miennes se posèrent sur ces hanches magnifiquement sculptée. Il mit fin au baiser et me dit :

- Heu, es-ce que maintenant ça veut dire... que...qu'on...Enfin, ...

- Oui Naruto, on sort ensemble, si tu veux bien.

- Mais bien sur Baka, je t'aime tu sais !

A ce moment la je fus si heureux, c'est comme... cette sensation est indescriptible ! J'ai l'impression que tout est possible ! Mais bon a croire que je devais trop rêver car mon ange blond m'embrassa tout a coup. Il me proposa d'aller plus loin, mais ne voulant pas le presser, je le fis s'assoir confortablement sur le canapé et on se fit des câlins tout en s'embrassant. Mais il se fit plus entreprenant et me coucha sur le canapé, il enleva mon t-shirt et je fis de même. Je l'observais un instant et me dis que j'ai dans mes bras une merveille du monde, avec ces abdos finement musclées et sa peau si bronzée. Mes main défirent son pantalon et allèrent dans son boxer prenant l'objet de mes désirs, il voulut en faire de même mais je l'ai empêché, je voulais lui faire plaisir pour sa première fois. Je commençais à faire des vas et viens tandis que lui mit sa tête dans mon coup, ces main sur mon torse. Ensuite quand son sexe se mit à durcir il me fit un suçon. Moi je lui fis des baisers un peu partout sur le torse, dans le coup, toutes les parties qu'il me permettait d'atteindre. Lorsqu'il est venu dans ma main, il ma mordu, demain j'aurai une super trace.

Ensuite je défis nos pantalons et les enlevèrent puis je le préparais a ce qui arriverait après. Je mis deux doigts, que j'avais d'abord mouillés, dans son intimité. Je le sentis se crisper mais d'un regard qu'il me fit, je compris que je pouvais continuer. Je fis alors des vas et viens, jusqu'a ce qu'il me dit :

- S'il te plait, viens.

Alors à ce moment-là je commençais lentement à entrer en lui, le regardant, il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Je fis alors mes mouvements le plus délicatement et le plus lentement possible, lorsque je suis totalement entré en lui il poussa un soupir et me regarda en souriant. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque j'ai atteint sont point si sensible, je fis de mon mieux pour toucher ce point qui lui procure tant de plaisirs. Finalement nous avons jouis ensemble, lui pour la deuxième fois. Je me retirais de lui, et on se dirigea vers la salle de bains prenant une douche ensemble en rigolant comme des fous et en se lavant mutuellement. Puis, direction ma chambre (pas pour ce que vous croyez), on est crever. On se coucha alors sur mon lit, lui dans mes bras.

- Bonne nuit mon Sasuke.

- Bonne nuit mon ange déchu...

- Quoi ?

- Rien juste comme ça ...

Désolé Shikamaru, j'ai oublié toutes les autres phases...

FIN 


End file.
